tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:COKEMAN11
Hi, welcome to Total Drama Island Camp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Total Drama Crayon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 18:37, 26 July 2009 Cokeman? THE Cokeman?-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 00:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Nope! Now Gimme some coke! LOL-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 00:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah! Was that you? I was Ezekiel, remember me? Anyway, my crazy Duncan obsessed pixie sidekick and I are about to give you a special treatment!-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 00:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Yes. We're here to give you info on what we're all about here at Sunshine-and-Matt-annoy-the-heck-out-of-you INC. Everytime, we find a new CHOSEN ONE! Duh duh duh duh!-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 00:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) No way! You're back! You remember me? Lindsay(and the occasional Harold XD)? lol --TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 14:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) join!!! my tda camp abualinj34 tda camp Hey CK, Challenge one of Total Drama Fan Parings is up.--Tdiandrockmusic2 21:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, forgot ><; It depends on what you would do during it. If it's too similar to Ravioli academy, you can't do it, but if it's just different enough, it's fine. Sunshine + Ravioli 22:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) New Chapter is Up Thanks for subscribing. The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The latest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) The latest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) A New Chapter and a New Story! Hola Subscriber-itos! Nalyd Renrut here with BIG NEWS!!! My new story I'd Like to Thank the Academy - An Owen Story has officially started! Chapter on is up! How about you go check it out! Total Drama Amazon chapter eight was posted last night. Go read it and then go place your bets for next week's elimination in the Fantasy League! Remember to keep reading! You never know what will happen next... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) The Big Finale The last chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Who will win? Read and find out. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality My latest competition fic has officially begun! In case you hadn't heard about it, it's called Total Drama Reality. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) The second chapter of Total Drama Reality has debuted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE JOINlink title Chapter three of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) New chapter! The newest chapter of Total Fanfiction Hangout is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 22:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Just saying hi...y'know to be nice...*flees in terror* You knnow i dont i have ever talked to you. hi!--Redflare - Legendary Copying NALYD! 20:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter four of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) new character! Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Becca! --D Spenstar! 20:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey CK11, we lost the challenge in Total Drama: The Movie this week and I need your help to vote off Coco. So will you help me? -Joe New chapter! The newest chapter of Total Drama Insanity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 12:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) New challenge on Total Drama Pair-ody Diary of a Quiet Goth! The newest chapter of Diary of a Quiet Goth is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 21:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter five of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) A new challenge is on Total Drama Pair-ody, so go ahead and fire away! This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 20:04, October 26, 2009 (UTC) For Whom The Subscription Tolls Happy Halloween! And, to celebrate Halloween, how about you read a new chapter of Total Drama Amazon? Read it now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It's New Chapter Time! The newest chapter of Total Drama Insanity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Chapter six of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:52, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Patricia Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Patricia! --D Spenstar! 17:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Darla Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Darla! --D Spenstar! 20:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Total Fanfiction Hangout! The newest chapter of Total Fanfiction Hangout is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 01:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Total Fanfiction Crossover Chapter three of Total Fanfiction Crossover is up. It's a goth poetry competition featuring some popular characters. Here's the link: Total Fanfiction Crossover. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) New chapter!! The newest chapter of Total Drama Insanity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 11:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Amazon Final Nine Yo, sup, my peeps? Whats the 4-1-1-1? New Total Drama Amazon chapter, homies. Read it and laugh! (Am I pulling off this gangsta look?) XD Enjoy! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC)